Eclipse, a luta
by mulleriana
Summary: ONE-SHOT: A batalha entre os Cullen e os recém-nascidos, na visão de Jasper.


**(N/A) Essa fanfic foi escrita há MUITO tempo. Eu a encontrei publicada em um site que hoje já nem é mais frequentado, e nunca me perdoaria se não deixasse mais pessoas lerem. Quando escrevi, havia acabado de ler Eclipse, portanto há alguns erros em relação à Bree. Tudo foi esclarecido em 'A breve segunda vida de Bree Tanner', mas para a fic isso é até que irrelevante. Boa leitura. ^^  
**  
**Os personagens e todo o universo contido aqui pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Estávamos todos preparados. Eu tentava me certificar de que tudo corria bem, e de que os lobos estavam agindo conforme o combinado. Não que eu não confiasse neles, mas vocês me entendem. Aqueles cachorros... É melhor ficar de olho.

Edward saiu da luta, a pedido de Bella. Eu não o culpo. Teria feito o mesmo por Alice.

Ah, sim, Alice.

Se fosse por mim, não teria envolvido _minha_pequena nisso. A cada vez que eu lutava com um recém-nascido, parecia que se tornava mais difícil. Quero dizer, era sempre mais forte que o anterior. Eu só ficava imaginando ela tendo que lidar com vários deles ao mesmo tempo. Claro que, ninguém nunca consegue pegá-la. Mas eles eram bem mais fortes que ela. E se algum deles a pegasse? Não podia nem imaginar o que fariam. Minha Alice, tão linda e frágil... Todo o tempo eu a procurava. Não podia deixar que nada acontecesse com ela.

Ouvi um grunhido, um tanto desesperado e doloroso. Olhei para todas as direções, até encontrá-la. Suspirei ao vê-la sorrindo, triunfante, observando seu alvo caído no chão. Não prestei muita atenção, mas me pareceu que havia perdido a cabeça. Literalmente.

Continuei observando. Era um grunhido estranho, parecido com um... cachorro. Jacob Black se agitava caído no chão, já se transformando de volta, enquanto outro lobo o observava com um olhar culpado.

Meu primeiro impulso foi olhar de volta para Alice, e então correr na direção deles. Senti algo por trás de mim pegando meu braço, e caí no chão. Relutei, e lancei a criatura longe. Virei-me para ver o que era.

Uma garota, raivosa, me observando com os olhos vermelhos confusos e sedentos. Senti algo pinicar meu braço, e vi uma marca bem fraca de mordida.

Fuzilei a recém-nascida com meus olhos já negros, e me levantei indo na direção dela. A garota estremeceu, arregalando um pouco os olhos para mim. Me curvei, pronto para trucidá-la com um só golpe.

– Espere! – Ela gritou, se encolhendo subitamente – Eu... Eu me rendo.

Todos pararam, olhando na nossa direção. Emmett estava cuidando do último deles, e eu pude simplesmente ouvir um pequeno som de algo se quebrando, quando o silêncio foi absoluto. Um dos lobos inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado. A maioria das pessoas acharia aquilo bem fofinho.

– Por favor... – Ela suplicou novamente, em nada mais que um sussurro. Foi a única coisa que quebrou o silêncio.

Carlisle suspirou, se aproximando. Eu me endireitei, dando um passo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que ele parou ao meu lado, próximo dela. Antes que pudesse falar algo, Alice acabou com o transe de todos que estavam ali.

– Jazz... – Ela gritou, apreensiva. – São eles. Estão chegando.

Olhei para ela, rígido, como todos os outros. Esme levou uma mão a boca, preocupada, quando um dos lobos uivou. Alto. Suspirei, passando uma mão pelo meu braço. Alice veio correndo examiná-lo, Rosalie e Emmett se aproximaram da recém-nascida quando Esme abraçou Carlisle, forte, como aliviada. A luta havia acabado.

Tudo estaria bem, não fosse pela visita que se aproximava.

Nenhum de nós conseguíamos pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Ficavamos nos olhando, aflitos, esperando por eles. Os lobos haviam fugido. Eu me lembraria de agradecer a ajuda deles mais tarde. Edward chegou com Bella no colo, e senti a preocupação tomar conta de Alice e Esme.

Todos correram quando ele deixou a humana cuidadosamente no chão. Carlisle, Edward e Esme abaixaram para cuidar dela, enquando nós quatro ficamos em volta da fogueira. Rosalie, com seu olhar de desprezo para Bella e a recém nascida - certamente comparando sua beleza com a dela - abraçou Emmett de uma forma impaciente. Alice olhava Bella preocupada, enquanto esperava por mais visões.

– Carlisle, tem cinco minutos. – Edward, olhando para ele de relance.

– Ela vai voltar a si quando estiver pronta, Edward. – Carlisle respondeu sentindo o pulso pálido dela. – Ela passou por coisas demais hoje. Deixe que sua mente se proteja.

Edward suspirou, baixo, mordendo o lábio ansioso.

– Alice, quanto tempo temos? – Ele olhou para Alice, que fitava o chão perdida em alguma provável visão. Ela olhou para ele ao voltar para si.

– Mais cinco minutos. E Bella abrirá os olhos em trinta segundos. Eu não duvido que ela possa nos ouvir agora.

– Bella, querida? – Esme chamou. – Pode me ouvir? Esta segura agora, querida.

Edward aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Bella. Truque baixo, eu diria. Voltei os olhos para a fogueira, dando as costas para eles, e depois olhei para meu braço. Alice suspirou, voltando a afagá-lo.

Edward suspirou aliviado quando Bella chamou por ele. Continuaram falando, sobre Jacob, é claro. Só pude lembrar de quando o vi caído. Por um instante, ouve um silêncio que foi quebrado por Edward, sussurrando. Somente ouvi a voz apavorada de Bella em seguida.

– Ele foi mordido? – Puxei meu braço contra mim ao ouvi-la.

– Ele tentava estar em toda parte ao mesmo tempo. Tentando se certificar de que Alice não tivesse nada a fazer, na verdade. Alice não precisa da ajuda de ninguém.

– Tolo superprotetor. – Alice disse, e eu tive que rir. Baixo, para mim mesmo.  
Grunhi para a recém-nascida do meu lado quando ela gemeu. Me aproximei dela, agachando-me.

Porque Carlisle tinha que dar uma chance a ela? Por mim, teria acabado com essa garota naquela hora, junto com os outros. Carlisle veio ao meu lado, e tocou o braço da garota.

– Você mudou de idéia, jovem? – Ele disse, fitando-a. – Não queremos destruí-la, mas o faremos se não conseguir se controlar.

– Como pode suportar isso? Eu a quero. – Ela disse, olhando para Edward, querendo enxergar a humana escondida atrás dele.

– Deve suportar – Carlisle respondeu a ela, calmamente. – Deve exercitar o controle. É possíve única coisa que a salvará agora.

Ela colocou as mãos em volta da cabeça, fazendo uns barulhos estranhos. Começou a encarar Bella, por um longo tempo. Nos posicionamos em volta da humana, meio que numa tentativa de esconde-la, e ela ainda a encarava com os mesmos olhos sedentos.

– Hmmm... – Jane, em meio a névoa. Me movi num impulso tentando proteger mais Bella da visão externa, ao mesmo tempo que Edward.

Nos olhamos por um segundo, e então ele se virou para a vampira pequena e intimidadora a nossa frente.

– Bem vinda, Jane. - Ele disse, enquanto as quatro sombras se aproximavam mais. Jane vinha na frente, nos encarando por um segundo.

Seu olhar passou diretamente para a fêmea no chão.

– Ela se rendeu. – Edward explicou, conseqüentemente puxando o olhar de Jane de volta para ele. – Carlisle lhe deu esta opção.

– Não há opções para os que quebram as regras. – Ora, uma bela indireta. Eu ri comigo mesmo, não era engraçado. Edward me olhou de relance, e eu me encolhi.

Carlisle quebrou o clima antes que eu pudesse pensar algo para me redimir.

– Está em nossas mãos. Como a menina se dispôs a parar de nos atacar, não vi necessidade de destruí-la. Ninguem lhe ensinou nada.

– Isso é irrelevante. – Jane respondeu, quase cortando a observação de Carlisle.

– Como quiser. – Ele rebateu.

Jane sacudia a cabeça, o encarando. Alice segurou minha mão, subitamente.

– Aro esperava que viéssemos mais a oeste para ver você, Carlisle. – Continuou a vampira. – Ele manda lembranças.

– Eu agradeceria se transmitisse as minhas a ele. – Carlisle assentiu.

A conversa ficava cada vez mais monótona. É nessas horas que eu queria ser capaz de dormir. Emmett respirava pesadamente, eu só esperava um sinal dele para sair dali. Jane ficaria muito enfurecida? Bem, eu nunca gostei de loiras.

– Você aí. – Jane cortou meus pensamentos, seca. Mais um pouco e eu pensaria que ela havia lido minha mente. Ela falava com a recém-nascida ao meu lado. – Seu nome.

A garota olhou para Jane, que sorriu. Seus olhos vermelhos se arregalaram por um instante, e ela gritou. O grito foi se intensificando. Suspirei, rígido. Silêncio.

– Seu nome. – Ela repetiu, impaciente.

– Bree. – Respondeu, ofegante.

Jane sorriu. A menina gritou. Bella parecia estar passando mal.

Alice arfou. Olhei para ela pelo canto do olho, suspirando. Eu tinha vontade de abraçá-la e dizê-la que tudo ficaria bem. Era estranho falar isso para alguém que vê o futuro.

Bree respondia a todas as perguntas de Jane confusa, e um tanto brava. Tentei controlar a garota. Ela ia acabar enfrentando-a, e com certeza isso não seria bom. Me desliguei completamente daquele momento.

Fitava a todos, intrigado. Carlisle estava calmo, como sempre. Esme se preocupava com cada palavra que saia da boca de Jane, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett somente se olhavam de vez em quando, praticamente mortos. Quase como robôs no modo "off". Edward ficava cada vez mais próximo de Bella, que olhava tudo desesperada. E Alice... Bem, não tive coragem de olhar para seu rosto. Ela não soltou mais minha mão.

– Caius ficará tão interessado em saber que ainda é humana, Bella. – Jane disse, voltando-se para a garota que ficava cada vez mais pálida.

Prestei atenção nela por um segundo. Bella foi percebida entre nós com facilidade. Que besteira, o cheiro dela emanava por toda a clareira.

– A data esta marcada. Talvez nós os visitemos daqui a alguns meses. – Alice disse a Jane, que não olhou para ela. Sua voz me acalmou de maneira estranha.

Voltei a fitar a minha frente, me desligando de tudo. Nunca havia percebido como fazia isso com facilidade. Tempo depois, Alice apertou minha mão. Percebi seus dedos quase tremendo.

Ouvi Bree grunhir. Olhei, e vi Felix apoiando o pé nas costas de Bree. Ele se abaixou sem emoção alguma no rosto, e segurou a cabeça de Bree. Para lá, para cá... Só se ouviu um estalo. Suspirei, passando um braço em volta da cintura de Alice enquanto os Volturi se afastavam. Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu antebraço, e eu sorri, fitando-a.

Eu lutei contra mim mesmo o tempo todo, mas estava certo com o que disse a Bella: Ninguem consegue pegar Alice. Ou como eu prefiro chamar, _minha _Alice.

* * *

**(N/A) Então é isso! Acho que não foi novidade para ninguém, mas foi bom ver a ação mais de perto. Eu gostei muito de escrever essa one-shot; apesar de pequena, diminuiu muito minha ansiedade pra saber o que realmente aconteceu. Obrigada e espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
